starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
James Shawl
Early Life James Shawl was born on the date of January 14, 2369 to the parents of Miranda and Ronald Shawl in a Federal hospital in Orlando, Florida, Earth. His mother worked as a school teacher of mathematics and his father worked as a worked as a United Citizen's Federation Lawyer for the city. They lived a wealthy middle-class life. James was a curious child as he aged through the years, wanting to experience new adventures and find out how things worked. At age 3 James learned his basic skills on how to talk and walk, he learned to read later at age 5. James began travelling through his backyard forest at age 6 with his friends and his younger sister Ariel. James at age 8 witnessed a parade of MI troopers through his street, he since then aspired to serve the federal service. At age 9 James began playing a variety of sports, ranging from swimming, football and baseball. At age 10 James witnessed on the Federal News Network a massacre of troopers from the bug menace, ever since then until his service he has had a hatred fro the bugs. Pre-Military Life James was in his final high school years, he thought of it as his best years. He had a great girlfriend whos name was Samantha Moore. James worked hard in schoolto get A's and B's, James worked at a car shop part time to make money at the time. James hunted with friends on the weekends, along with fished, played sports, swam or anything that he found interesting and fun. His life was at the prime. James was known as the good child, hardly swearing, never failing classes, never doing bad deeds but was not recognized as nerdy, infact he was very popular amongst his friends. James graduated Orlando High School in 2386. James's girlfriend Samantha finally convinced him to have sexual intercourse, a few days after doing this Samantha admitted to be pregnant with James's son Brian. James decided to join Federal service to earn citizenship for a better job. Military Life James enlisted at age 18 after the birth of his son Brian. He was placed into the Mobile Infantry and sent off to boot camp the next day after enlisting. James's instructor Irvin Yelavquez was a harsh man, often abusing the recruits if they made mistakes or failed expectations. He showed no mercy. James was approached by the instructor one day, the instructor beat Shawl for being a minute late to latrine duty. After the harsh and brutal months of boot camp James was sent into the actual fighting instead of the laser courses. 77th Furie's Fruits James was placed in the 77th 'Furie's Fruits' Mobile Infantry Battalion under Captain Jack Furie. James was an exceptiional soldier in Furie's eyes, and was promoted quickly to the rank of Private First Class after a few engagements. James enjoyed the fighting, he finally got a taste of what he saw on the Federal News Network. Although it was after he reached the rank of Corporal that James began showing changes in his behavior, as his glorious attitude and cheeriness began to slowly erode away. When James reached the rank of Sergeant he was a husk of his former self - a militarized drone that led men and did little else. James's personality dissapeared, succumbed by war. At this time, Shawl experienced Operation Blue Eagle, Operation Firestorm , and the Brio Campaign. 112th Hudson's Hercules After the 77th was disbanded due to poor performance, James was placed in the A-Company of the 112th 'Hudson's Hercules' Mobile Infantry Battalion commanded by Captain John Hudson. James had been in the Mobile Infantry for 6 years by this point, and became emotionally ruined from the death and pain that he had witnessed. James experienced several injuries during his time with the Hercules, the most severe of which involved a boneshard rifle shot to the shoulder and an explosive grenade. Critically injured, he was medevaced out of the field. In addition, he was shot in his leg multiple times. Most of his wounds tended to be caused by shrapnel injuries. James changed even more after recieving the major injury, his bright personality rarely seen. He is often viewed as an emotionless brute who wishes only to fight. Category:Characters